Pebble in the Pond
by Lady Maeror
Summary: On the night of Will's birth, his mother survives. What will the consequences of Will growing up with a parent, without the Ward? And would he ever be apprenticed to Halt? R&R. No flames.
1. Miracle

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, John Flanagan does. Disclaimer for whole story.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello my readers!

First, I apologise to those who have me on author alert, and notice that I haven't updated one of my stories, but instead created a new one. Don't kill me, please :) I have half chapters done for **Majesty**, **WMH**, **True Path**, **Defining Moments **and **Anarchy**, so updates for most of these can be expected in 5 days. BUT, it's me, so don't hold me to it.

I've wanted to do a 'what if' story for a while, but have been stumped to choose points of the story to change. I was thinking of Will's ceremony, but then I couldn't give up Tug, so I chose this moment. It might change his personality and complex a bit, but I plan for him to be a Ranger. It'll be fun to mix him in with characters like Horace, Alyss and Cassie though :)

Anyway, that's my explanation.

The title was named in honour of the Sword of Truth series, in which the idea came from. Basically it means that instead of being a Ward child, Will's new found childhood (the pebble) will ultimately affect everything that's in the books (the pond).

Hope you like it!

**No flames. Reviews appreciated. Constructive criticism is accepted where relevant :)**

* * *

**Pebble in the Pond**

_Chapter 1:_

**|| Miracle ||**

**xxx**

* * *

A deeply cowled figure arrived at the doorstep of the small home. He didn't hesitate in knocking; raising his fist to the door in hopes that he wasn't too late.

There were a few strained moments of silence, before the door was opened cautiously.

A woman's face peered out, with slightly flushed cheeks and unkempt hair. She was a pretty woman, but her face was mostly shadowed by the closed door.

"What? Who are you?" She asked quietly.

The figure in green raised his hands and removed his cowl, flashing her, what he thought was a reassuring smile. It didn't last long before his expression grew grim.

"My name is Ranger Halt, and I have come to see you." The man told her.

If anything, she grew more fearful, closing the door the slightest bit more as if to give her more comfort.

"A Ranger?"

Halt nodded, patiently waiting for her to accept his presence. His promise to Daniel still held, but he was grateful that the woman, who looked to be his wife, was healthy enough to open the door. He gave an inward sigh of relief.

Rangers were feared by villagers, and this woman was a farmwife. Besides that, the recent war had shaken people's trust. Halt hadn't expected a warm invitation inside, instead preparing himself for the wariness this woman now presented.

"You're Emma, aren't you?" He asked.

The woman nodded, and stray hairs of brown fell across her face.

"I have some grave news, I came before the soldiers did." He explained.

"What news? Is it my husband?"

Halt kept his face neutral, but he could practically feel the tension building in the woman. After another moment of hesitation, she cautiously opened the door to him.

Nodding his thanks, he walked inside the small cottage, taking in the rough furniture but homely feel to the place. It reminded him of his cabin.

Emma passed him, directing him to the kitchen table, where he could sit.

As she went to brew some tea, he noticed that she was indeed ready to expect a child any day.

He could see her struggle lifting the small pot to the fire, so he called her back and told her not to worry.

Gratefully, she sunk into a chair that he pulled out for her.

"Now Ranger, please, tell me your news." Emma asked him, after she had settled herself.

Halt swallowed. He was a Ranger, and not used to conversations and situations such as these.

So, with her prompting, Halt told her of Daniel's brave stand, and his battle which saved his life. He explained his promise to him that he came to make sure she was in good health and cared for regarding their child.

As expected, by the end of it, Emma was sobbing uncontrollably, one hand supporting her head, while the other pressed reassuringly against her swollen abdomen.

Halt was at a loss.

He now knew that since Emma was stable, he could go and prepare a fund to support her. In addition to Baron Arald's generous compensation for families affected by the war, he had personally made it his task to take care of the young woman.

But he was reluctant to leave her in such a state.

She cried for a long time, while he sat there, feeling uncomfortable and useless at the same time.

Eventually, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean white cloth, to offer to her.

She took it with quiet thanks, her tears finally beginning to ebb.

"I'm sorry Emma." He said, feeling silly as he did. The soft words seemed to work, she gave the slightest hint of a smile in his direction.

"Well, I'm not surprised, just very disappointed. I knew it was wrong to let him fight in the war."

The Ranger didn't utter a word. He didn't feel it was his place to add his own thoughts to the recruitment of the war.

"I... I guess I should thank you for coming to see me." Emma began.

Halt raised a hand. "I told you, it was my promise to Daniel. I'm sorry I can't do much for you, but I can supply funds for you, as well as organise a midwife to stay here and take care of you until the baby is born." He told her.

"That would be very welcome, thankyou Ranger."

"You can call me Halt, all my friends do." He didn't quite know why he said that, but her face lit up, offering such a genuine smile that he was glad he made it on time.

"Well, Halt, I can't say I'm happy at your news," she said, tears unconsciously springing to her eyes. "But, I'm glad that Daniel was able to save someone. At least he died nobly."

The Ranger nodded solemnly.

He hadn't known what to expect from Daniel's wife, the fact that she was whole and healthy surprised him after the desperation in Daniel's voice. Perhaps it was the emotional turmoil of losing her husband, as well as her pregnancy that gave her an air of calm.

With a few more words of apologies and thanks, Halt left Emma.

As he drew away from the farm, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

It was late at night when Emma went into labour.

A day after Halt had visited, she was eternally grateful that an old midwife was stationed at her house. The woman knew basic herb lore as well as having delivered many children in her life.

Emma struggled through the birth. The woman said she was too weak and was unlikely to survive.

It was the sheer thought of her child growing up alone that prevented her from giving up.

After hours of pain and discomfort, she was handed a healthy boy.

Then the midwife had practically thrown herbs into her mouth and ordered her to eat them if she didn't want to bleed to death.

Feeling utterly exhausted and aching all over, Emma was able to admire her son, who was curled into her, wrapped in a dark cloth. Emma wished Daniel was there to see him.

"Well, miss, do you have a name for him?" The older woman asked as she brewed a tonic for Emma to take and hopefully regain some of her strength.

She gazed down at the small child. She couldn't see his eye colour, but he had a small tuft of brown hair on his head. Emma wondered if it would be soft and straight like hers, or unruly and wild like Daniel's.

After a moment's pause, in which she chews her lip thoughtfully, she whispered, "Will. His name is Will."

* * *

**A/N:**

So there you have it. Any suggestions for Will's last name since he will be able to have one?

Also, no there won't be a romance between his mum and Halt, in case anyone asks. Halt was merely being friendly-ish.

- Mae.


	2. Youth

**Pebble in the Pond**

_Chapter 2:_

**|| Youth ||**

**xxx **

* * *

Will Thorne shook his head, his growing curls flowing in the strong breeze as he laughed loudly, the sound echoing the trees surrounding him.

A boy of not yet ten, he was mischievous and adventurous, often sneaking around the hillside of his home to explore. He never got far because he worried about his mother.

The only reason she let him as well, was because he had Daisy, the family herd dog beside him. She was huge and strong, a dark brown dog with gleaming amber eyes, capable of taking down cattle or local wolves or predators.

Will adored his dog, hugging her often. When he was five he used to use her as a horse, considering how big she was to him. Emma had once disliked the idea of Daisy becoming a house pet, but since she had no cattle anymore, the dog had a new purpose in its life.

"Come on, mum will be waiting." He now called to the dog, his voice high and filled with spirit.

Daisy whuffled her agreement and followed him obediently.

He hadn't wandered far and they soon came across the small home set far from Wensley Village, but the closest to the castle.

Will was too young to go to the castle. Sometimes his mother would take him on Market Day.

He knew he hadn't been born at this small house, comfortable with two bedrooms, and a small four metre field at the back of the property.

His mother, weak and sick from his birth, couldn't maintain their old farm on her own, so she sold it and bought a smaller place.

Will helped her often in the field, which they grew herbs for medicine or local spices to the village and the castle. She taught him how to care for the fields, keeping them free of weeds or pests, and how to water and fertilise.

They made enough money as well as the castle's benefit to survive in luxury, which was good, because Emma was often tired and needed a lot of rest.

Will rounded the corner and came to the front door, pausing as he heard voices inside. His mother didn't often have visitors. Occasionally the local healer would come around with poultices or medicines to make her stronger, but he knew the healer's voice, and these were two distinctly different male voices, which made him curious.

Will stepped in, Daisy following.

"Will! I've been looking for you!" Emma exclaimed when she spotted him.

He stepped forward, gratefully falling into her extended arms.

"You're filthy." She scolded and he smiled.

Will looked up, finally taking in the two figures that towered over him.

At first glance they were intimidating. One carried a sword at his belt, while the other had a huge bow slung over his shoulder.

His eyes widened and he slunk further into his mother's embrace, mindful of the ever safe presence of Daisy beside him.

Emma was used to Will's emotions and pried his hands off her, forcing him to meet the two men.

"Will, don't be shy." She ordered and he let her pull him to his feet, keeping his hand in hers.

One handsome but slightly overweight man in reasonably rich clothes leant down to smile at him. His beard and moustache were trimmed neatly and with a smile, he looked far less dangerous.

"This is Baron Arald, he looks after the castle." Emma said.

Will frowned, wondering what an important man would be doing at his home.

"Hi Will, it's nice to meet you." The man said warmly, offering a large hand to shake.

The child took it, surprised at the strength of grip.

"And this is Ranger Halt." She smiled at the cloaked figure.

Halt glanced at her, his mouth twitching into what could be an 'almost' smile. He then looked down and studied the boy. He didn't offer his hand but instead nodded.

Will didn't know if that was a good thing and so he kept staring openly, unashamed with his glances, the way only a child could be.

Emma drew him against her legs so he could hide against her skirts and cleared her throat, drawing the men's attention back to her face.

"The Baron has been supplying us with enough money to live since your father died." She now spoke, almost quietly, directing her words to Will.

Will looked up at her at that. She didn't often speak of his father, Daniel, and found he wanted to know more.

"And Halt came and made sure I was looked after before you were born." She went on.

"Did you know my father?" Will asked boldly, directing it to either of the men.

Smiling faintly, the Baron shook his head. "I'm afraid I didn't."

Turning his head, Will let his hopeful gaze fall on the Ranger.

Halt flicked a glance in Emma's direction and she merely blinked back. The boy missed the look entirely.

"Yes I knew him." He said finally, the voice quiet and controlled.

Everyone could see Will was ready to pounce on Halt with eager questions, so Emma let a hand fall to his head, keeping her to him and silencing him. The boy made a small grumbling sound, but stayed in place.

"Perhaps you can discuss it at another time." She said, smiling.

Arald and Halt nodded.

"We just came to see how you were doing. I try and regularly check those I'm helping, but sometimes I lose track of time." The Baron said, smiling sheepishly.

Halt didn't add to it, but he nodded slightly. Emma was grateful that he made the effort to see her; he had in the past, but Will wouldn't have remembered.

"Well we better be heading back." The Baron told her, smiling, making sure to include Will in the gesture.

"Yes, thank you for visiting." Emma replied, moving to let them out of her small home.

Will snuck behind her, watching the retreating figures.

Arald seemed nice, for a Baron. Not that Will had met any Barons before. Halt was terrifying but he knew something about his father, which made him interesting.

"Well that was nice." His mother said warmly, leaning against the door frame.

"Why won't you talk about father?" Will asked her, surprising her by his closeness.

Emma turned and sighed, kneeling down so she could trace the side of his face with her hand.

"He was a good man. I'll tell you the rest when you're older." She told him softly, but with the familiar sound of authority behind it.

Seeing her son's eyes flash and his lip turned to a pout, she stood and called Daisy over.

"She needs to be fed and then you can help me make the dinner."

Will made a scoffing noise and folded his arms.

"Daisy doesn't need to eat, she's getting fat." He said bluntly.

Emma turned and smiled at her son.

"Well that's because she'll have puppies soon." She told him.

Will looked at his dog and noticed she was plump, but he assumed it was because he overfed her at dinner.

The prospect of puppies caused a great smile to form on his face, and already the day's conversation was a distant memory.

* * *

**A/N:**

I like Will with a last name with T. It's his mother's name, if you don't like it, don't worry; I won't mention it much :)

I also thought he was great with animals, hence having a dog.

- Love Mae.


	3. Awry

**Author's Note:**

Very short chapter, but I'm trying to adjust my story to sort of align itself with the books. This is the equivalent of the cup-cake scene I think.

* * *

**Pebble in the Pond**

_Chapter 3:_

**|| Awry ||**

**xxx **

* * *

Will scrambled over a huge, fallen log, frowning with the effort and the amount of noise he was exerting.

His puppy, Mist, eyed him curiously, her head cocked to one side.

The young boy turned to glare at the log, knowing it had completely ruined his routine.

"Okay, stay!" He ordered to his dog, who wagged her tail and barked at him.

Will loved to hide and play in the forest of Redmont. With Daisy, he would make her sit and chase him after he hid, trying to evade her.

But Mist was troublesome and easily excited and barely trained, so when he walked away, palm up, she simply stood up and followed him.

Hands on hips, he narrowed his eyes at the fluffy grey form.

"You're not playing properly." He accused. He got a reply of an eager bark that seemed to echo in the trees around him.

Shrugging, he clicked his fingers. If he couldn't play, the best thing would be to go home and ask his mum to train Mist.

They walked on for a while, the surroundings all looking the same. But Will knew he way around and he never went too far into the forest.

Suddenly, Mist stopped and her ears flicked back, a pathetic growl rising in her throat.

She might've been an untrained pup, but Will had learnt that his dogs had much better senses than him.

Frowning, he fell against the back of the tree, forcing himself to be still. He silently begged Mist to quieten down with his hands, but the dog ignored him.

He glanced to the side where she was looking and saw a rough shape looming before him.

Deeply frightened, he scrambled up the tree to safety, involuntarily shivering. He then saw that it was a lone wild dog, too small to be a wolf, but able to take care of him. The boy gave a cry of surprise.

He frantically remembered that his puppy was below the tree, the dog's eyes trained on the small, cowering figure with a look of contempt mingled with curiosity.

He knew Mist wouldn't understand if he told her to run. Will decided that he couldn't bear to see anything happen to Mist, so he dropped down from the tree and scooped her up protectively in his arms. The wild dog growled and Will was loathe to take his eyes off it, although he wanted to see if he could make it up the tree with Mist in time.

It took a threatening step forward and Will shut his eyes, clinging to his puppy.

But then a strange sound hissed through the air, and he opened his eyes to see the wild dog staring with its mouth agape, a long black shafted arrow sticking out of its side.

The dog dropped to the floor, dead.

Startled, he turned around to see the uncertain shape of a cloaked figure behind him. Immediately, he shrank back.

He hadn't even heard the person appear, let alone draw and shoot. With the cowl hiding his face, and the sun against him so he was cast in shadows, Will thought he looked just about as scary as the wild dog.

He felt that Mist was no longer shaking with anger, and, apart from being a bit excited, she was back to normal.

Then the figure pulled his cowl back and Will recognised the Ranger Halt.

He didn't look nearly as friendly as he had a few months ago; his mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes were hard.

The man strode forward quickly and hauled Will onto his feet with a hand grasping his cloak. Both boy and puppy whined in protest.

"What do you think you're doing out here boy?" He demanded.

Will bit his lip and put the dog down. "I was exploring." He admitted, very quietly.

"A boy of nine doesn't go running around in a forest." Halt spat, his eyes flashing dangerously. "We may not have wolves, but we have plenty of wild dogs," he used his longbow to point to the rigid form, "boars and other dangerous creatures. You don't even carry a weapon!"

Cringing, he stared at the floor. "Sorry Halt." He mumbled.

"You're damn right you're sorry!" Halt growled. "What if your mother found you had been killed, it was only because you're pup kept whinging that I knew you were here."

"I'm sorry." Will repeated, looking up to meet the eyes of the older man.

Halt saw tears forming there and realised he may have pressed the matter too harshly. After all, he was just a boy.

"Well, grab your dog and I'll make sure you get home safely." He told him gruffly, his tone more levelled.

Sniffing, Will nodded, taking Mist's collar so she had no choice but to follow.

As they drew closer to the edge of the wood, on the other side, closer to Wensley and not Halt's Cabin, he turned reluctantly to observe his silent follower.

He was angry because Will hadn't stayed in the tree and that Halt had personally promised to take care of the boy. He knew he would feel responsible if something happened in _his_ forest.

It was pure chance that he had seen the boy tromping around. In fact, he had been observing him for a while. The dog had only alerted to danger and not its useless noise making.

Grudgingly, Halt admitted that he moved well, for a nine year old.

"Will." Halt called and the boy looked up.

"It was a stupid thing you did." He said seriously. The child nodded. "But it was brave of you to try and protect your dog."

The sadness disappeared quickly to be replaced with a beaming grin.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Halt turned away.

Children were so airy-fairy, they couldn't stay focused on one thing.

Luckily, Emma wasn't home, so Halt dropped the boy off and left him to his devices, making him promise to stay out of Redmont's woods. Will agreed eagerly.

But as Halt walked away, he reflected that the experience was good for the child.

The fear would remind him in the future, and his bravery hadn't gone unnoticed. Children were easily impressed by memories, and he hoped it would help him as he got older.

_It was stupid_, Halt thought_, but he has courage_.


	4. Companions

**Author's Note:**

I have to say I'm more than surprised at the amount of alerts for three chapters, honestly, wow, I was blown away.

Thanks so much for the kind reviews; I'm glad you guys liked it. I was just doing my own thing here for my amusement; I didn't know it would get so popular.

Longer chapter to make up for the last ^ ^

* * *

**Pebble in the Pond**

_Chapter 4:_

**|| Companions ||**

**xxx **

* * *

The barking was becoming annoying, Will decided.

Mist leapt and bounded around her small spot, her heavy tail wagging eagerly as he trudged towards her.

"Honestly, you need to calm down." Will grumbled to his dog.

The boy of twelve patted his side where his protective brown satchel was secured against him. In it he held precious bundles of expensive herbs ready to be traded on Harvest Day.

The usual supplies had gone to Wensley Village, but his mother knew that the best offers would come on the day when the villagers were allowed to celebrate after a month of farming and collecting.

Herbs didn't last long unless preserved, so Redmont's healer loved collecting them on Harvest Day, because after, it was unlikely he'd get a good batch for a few months.

The last few years, Will remembered, his mother had personally walked him to the grounds outside the Castle to celebrate and enjoy the festivities that Baron Arald offered.

But today she was sick again, bed ridden and unable to walk. The only thing that had kept him from staying with her was the reassurance within the herbs.

The more money he had, the more he could pay to heal her, he thought naively.

He came to the crest of the hill and shaded his eyes against the rising sun, smiling when he saw the amount of people gathered and setting up for Harvest Day.

His limbs renewed with new energy, he glanced at Mist and laughed.

"Comon, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Right, there you go boy." Hanson said, handing over a jingling bag of coins in exchange for the herbs.

Will accepted it with thanks, smiling at the kindly old man.

Hanson had taken care of his mother since as far as he could remember. Despite the fact that Will knew the amount he was supposed to be given for his product, he trusted Hanson to deal with him fairly.

"Oh, and another thing," Hanson announced, as if he suddenly remembered. With a sly grin, he placed a silver crown in Will's hand. "I can tell you're worried about your mother again. Go buy yourself something to eat and I will see to her later."

Will felt his cheeks go red, he wasn't used to such generosity. Eager to find some food and escape the healer's humorous gaze, he went off to find a stall selling some fresh pies.

"One beef pie please." He asked the tender, handing over Hanson's silver crown. The man serving nodded and went about putting the pie into a bag.

"Not a bad choice." A voice piped up from his right.

Curiously, Will turned to find a smaller, bright looking girl watching him. "Oh?"

"But the pork and apple is delicious." She went on, her deep blue eyes sparkling.

Will accepted his food from the man and turned to the girl. "Um, you are?" He asked intelligently.

"Jennifer Dalby. Jenny is better though." She replied, even rocking on the balls of her feet eagerly, smiling widely at him. "And you're...?"

"Will, Will Thorne." He answered, unconsciously tearing off a corner of his food, to drop it into the waiting jaws of his dog.

"Are you alone?" She made a gesture to neglect the dog sitting by his side.

"Yes..."

"Oh, I haven't seen you before. You aren't a Ward child, are you?"

Will's head swam under the barrage of questions. _She's enthusiastic._ He thought.

"A Ward child?" He repeated and seeing that she was about to explain, he went on, "No, I live near Wensley Village."

Jenny smiled. "Oh that's good, there's so many of us Ward children, it's good that you still have parents."

"You don't?" He asked incredulously.

She shook her head, her smile ever present. He began to realise that she wasn't just eager; she was naturally happy and bright.

"So who raised you?"

"Baron Arald." Jenny replied tersely. "We're given Harvest Day off from studies to have fun. I love seeing all the foods they make." She glanced wistfully at the baker next to the pie stall, who was diligently rolling out dough.

Her head snapped up and she seemed to realise she was being rude. "So where are you off to?"

Not that he thought it was much of her business, he answered her anyway. "Well I was either going to look around or go home."

Her eyes widened and she reached forward to grasp his arm. "Don't go, this day is to celebrate. Come with me, I'll show you to my friends."

He didn't really have a choice, she had an iron grip and he found himself led away to a table less populated by the general public.

"Hi guys!" She announced, coming to a halt and dragging Will to her side.

Silence fell as three pairs of eyes turned from the pretty young girl, to the small boy kept firmly in her hands. He wished his dog was nearby, but she had wandered off some minutes ago.

"Hello Jenny."

The first person to break the silence was another girl, tall for her age and sporting long, blonde hair. She had a small smile on her face and Will thought she was rather pretty.

"We've been waiting for you, you know. Where on earth have you been?"

Will's gaze flicked to the next speaker, a gangly boy who looked more like a stick between the two figures seated beside him. His eyes flitted to Will's nervously, but then he too smiled shyly in welcome.

The other boy scoffed. "Like you have to guess. She's been hanging around the cooks again."

The boy that spoke was large, despite the fact that he looked to be Will's age. His dark hair was longer than most, set with brilliant blue eyes that seemed to pierce through Will's flesh. But despite his tough appearance, he was grinning with warmth as he looked at Will's companion.

"Everyone, this is Will Thorne, I found him." Jenny went on.

"Nice to meet you Will." The tall girl spoke softly; her voice levelled and melodic as she extended a hand for him to shake. "I'm Alyss Mainwaring."

"Utterly like you to 'find' a person." The gangly boy concluded, directing his words to Jenny, and then he too offered his hand to Will. "George Carter, pleasure to meet you."

The larger boy was eyeing him critically, his gaze thoughtful. Will glanced to Jenny for reassurance, but she was happily taking a seat opposite Alyss. Without glancing, she hauled him down next to her.

"Will, huh?"

Will nodded slowly. "Yeah, you?"

The boy didn't answer immediately; instead he tapped his finger thoughtfully. "Horace Altman," he replied at length. "You're awfully small, aren't you?"

Will inwardly bristled but made a point to remain unbothered by the comment. "Everyone says that."

"So what do you do?"

Will began to see that Horace was quite a blunt person. Obviously a no-nonsense kind of guy, he was straight to the point with his questions.

"I help my mother farm herbs. She's too sick to do it on her own." He explained, straightening without realising it.

Horace seemed to realise he had hit a soft spot, but didn't press the point.

Unknown to the two boys, who were obliviously involved in their own interaction, the girls and George had tuned in to their conversation.

"It must be hard taking care of her." Alyss noted compassionately.

Horace and Will glanced at her in surprise; just realising the others were listening.

Will shrugged. "Sometimes." He admitted. "But she's still there, so that's all that matters."

He hadn't meant to be so outright with the others, who were really, total strangers. But Alyss and Jenny had warm smiles and George and Horace were nodding, as if seriously taking his words in. For a moment, he felt at home amongst the others.

"We're all Ward children, Will. None of us have living parents." Jenny told him, smiling.

Not a face flickered with sadness, and Will realised they must have grown with it and learnt to accept their fate. It was a brave thing, he realised.

"So what do you do after the Ward?" He asked curiously.

"Well the Baron offers us the chance to try and get into one of the Crafting Schools." Alyss told him.

"It's a marvellous thing he does; otherwise most of us would be farmers." George put in eagerly. Jenny nudged him violently in the shin with her foot and the boy realised what he had said. "Err not that it's a bad thing, it's just this way we're given opportunities that others don't get."

"Oh." Will voiced, uncertain on how felt on the matter. "So what will you guys do?"

"I'm still considering my options; we have two years left to decide." Alyss said.

"Cooking School." Jenny voiced, grinning.

"Scribeschool." George replied.

"Horace?" Will asked, seeing as the other boy hadn't answered.

"Battleschool." He answered eventually. "I'm going to be a warrior."

Will couldn't fault the boy's determination and nodded.

"And what about you Will?" Alyss asked.

"Me?"

"Surely you have dreams or ideas for yourself."Jenny added brightly.

Will glanced down to the table, his hand reaching down to grasp his dog's ears and ruffle her affectionately, seeing as she had returned to his side.

"As long as my mother needs me, I'll be there to help her."

The group seemed content with his answer.

The rest of the afternoon was enjoyable.

Horace he learnt was quiet and solemn, but not that scary as first thought. Alyss was charming and diplomatic, adding an air of authority and quiet control to the conversations. George stuttered and sauntered his vocabulary, talking as much as Jenny, who of course was pure happiness embodied.

Will thought, that if he spent more time around these children, he'd come to think of them as friends. He hoped so.

But as he left to walk back to his home, Mist padding loyally by his side, he couldn't help but think on their conversation.

Each of the Ward children had dreams and ambitions, sparked by childhoods or aspirations.

Will had never thought of those.

Because he had spoken truthfully, as long as his mother needed him, he didn't really have a future for himself.

And he wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

* * *

**A/N:**

I wanted to show the difference between Will and Horace's mind frames in an alternate reality. Will's animosity with Horace was due to his warrior-wanting complex and his heritage. I've made it a point to recognise the friendship between Jenny and Horace. Even before he was nice, Horace was always kind to her compared to Will :3

First Book, Will is totally dominated by his dreams, but this time he's angsting over any future he might not get.

Anyway, I hope you liked it.

- Love Mae.


End file.
